<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>За все опоздания by ChemicalMusician</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29798019">За все опоздания</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChemicalMusician/pseuds/ChemicalMusician'>ChemicalMusician</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:13:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29798019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChemicalMusician/pseuds/ChemicalMusician</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Какаши просит Гая отшлёпать его. Гай же, в свою очередь, решает проверить, что победит — ноющие на следующий день бёдра вечного соперника или его желание бесплатно покушать.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>За все опоздания</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>В команду WTF Naruto 2021<br/>Осторожно кинково: ай гесс, тут лёгкая порка.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Гай, я понимаю, что тебе сложно, но… может, ты попробуешь…</p><p>Какаши прикрывает глаза, его щёки заливает румянцем, благо, сейчас этого не видно.</p><p>— Что угодно для моего вечного соперника, — улыбается Гай — не показушно, искренне.</p><p>— Ну, я… Мне интересно попробовать на себе боль.</p><p>— То есть… — он хлопает Какаши по плечу, да так, что тот накреняется.</p><p>— Нет же! — раздражённо говорит Какаши. — Когда мы наедине, понимаешь? Одни. Ты и я.</p><p>Гай замирает.</p><p>— Мне это нравится. Предположительно. Ударь меня, пожалуйста. Можешь ладонью. Можешь чем-то на свой вкус. И да, пока ты не начал бить меня по жизненно важным ор…</p><p>— Я понимаю, о чём ты просишь… — задумчиво проговаривает Гай. — В детстве отец иногда лупил меня розгами, что-то вроде этого? Мне это не нравилось, иногда хотелось, чтобы он почувствовал то же самое…</p><p>— У тебя есть шанс удовлетворить свои желания! — сияет Какаши.</p><p>— Но ты не он… и… я ведь люблю тебя…</p><p>— Позволь мне проверить, насколько это сделает меня счастливым, — Какаши ластится, утыкается носом в шею и трётся, вдыхая его запах.</p><p>Гай молча запускает пальцы в его волосы, поглаживает, и Какаши прикрывает глаза. Сложнее всего — настроиться морально. Ремень-то найти не проблема, да и для начала сгодится рука. Гай боится не рассчитать.</p><p>— У меня к тебе тоже есть просьба, — говорит он. — Откроешь мне лицо? Я хочу видеть тебя в зеркале, через твой затылок же ничего не увижу.</p><p>И Какаши соглашается.</p><p>Когда он лежит на коленях Гая в предвкушении, даже настенные часы в его квартире звучат громче, чем обычно. В общежитии бы такого точно не поняли, так что идею остаться там Гай с Какаши даже не рассматривали.</p><p>Хорошо иметь полузаброшенный родительский дом, никому не нужный и пыльный, думает Какаши. И целый выходной день, потраченный на его уборку того стоит.</p><p>— Ты точно хочешь сделать это сегодня? Ничего не забыл, нет ли у тебя важных дел завтра, ну…</p><p>— Вроде нет, я взял у Цунаде-сама отпуск дней на пять, — кивает ему Какаши.</p><p>— Если вдруг тебе что-то не понравится, ты это… не стесняйся и останавливай меня, я ведь могу не рассчитать…</p><p>— Просто сделай то, о чём я тебя попросил, — оборачивается Какаши.</p><p>Гай наклоняется и целует его в кончик носа, затем — в левую щёку, туда, где заканчивается шрам. Какаши улыбается, вздыхает и опускает голову, упираясь ладонями в пол.</p><p>— Мне нужно что-нибудь говорить? — неуверенно спрашивает Гай.</p><p>— Пожалуй, звуки шлепков под тиканье этих дебильных часов меня устроят.</p><p>Гай кладёт гладкую ладонь на бедро Какаши, медленно поглаживает — тёплое, крепкое… На правой стороне, ближе к икре, шрам, у Какаши их достаточно, кроме того, что на лице. Он проводит кончиками пальцев сначала по самому шраму, затем — выше, выше, выше, целует Какаши в загривок и неожиданно звонко шлёпает. Какаши резко выдыхает, поднимая голову вверх.</p><p>Второй раз — сильнее. Затем — ещё сильнее. Какаши закусывает губу, расслабляется, цедит:<br/>
— Вот… вот так можешь?</p><p>Ремень висит, ждёт своего часа. Какаши выдыхает. Гай проходится ударами сначала по одному бедру, затем — по другому. Поглаживает, нежно, его ладонь горит, а кожа Какаши, он чувствует, пульсирует. Ноги Гая касается напрягшийся член Какаши, и он пытается подвинуться, чтобы было удобно. Гай довольно улыбается, поглаживает Какаши по затылку, по плечу и вдоль позвоночника левой рукой. Правой нащупывает ремень.</p><p>— Могу попробовать не ладонью?</p><p>— Да… конечно, — выдыхает Какаши. — Накажи меня.</p><p>— Ты, вредный гря…</p><p>— Молча, Гай, — стонет Какаши от досады.</p><p>Гай наклоняется, целует в затылок, опускается к шее, шёпотом возле уха произносит: «Как скажешь, Какаши», чётко проговаривая каждый слог его имени, от чего Какаши снова выстанывает что-то невнятное, уже по другой причине.</p><p>Шлепки ремнём совсем другие, хлёсткие, ощущаются на коже тяжелее, горячее, Какаши явно чувствует, как к щекам приливает кровь (которая не дошла ниже пояса). Стонет громко, отчётливо, и Гай, не удержавшись, кладёт свободную ладонь ему на горло. Прикрывает глаза, ощущая, как кожа приятно вибрирует, вбирает каждый высокий стон.</p><p>— Считай, это тебе за все опоздания, — улыбается Гай, сдерживаясь, чтобы не засмеяться. Убирает ладонь с горла. Какаши коротко мычит, пытается сдуть прилипшую ко влажному лбу прядь.</p><p>— Можешь убрать назад мои волосы? — просит Какаши.</p><p>Гай кивает, выполняет просьбу, но помогает это лишь ненадолго. Какаши тянется ладонью к ноющему от недостатка ласки члену, не очень удобно выворачивает руку, и Гай пытается ему помочь, перехватывая ладонь, но Какаши его останавливает:</p><p>— Будь добр, не отвлекайся.</p><p>Гай кивает, позволяя Какаши самому сжать в пальцах плоть. Он сжимает зубы, вдыхает и выдыхает, чувствует, будто чего-то недостаёт. Последний штрих.</p><p>— Закрой мне другой ладонью рот. И, пожалуйста, чуть-чуть быстрее.</p><p>— Даже в таком положении ты хочешь закрыть лицо, — обиженно бурчит Гай — ему не хочется отрывать взгляда от покрасневшего Какаши.</p><p>— Резче, — повышает на него голос Какаши.</p><p>— Ладно-ладно, — быстро выполняет его просьбу Гай — по правде говоря, он уже запутался, кто над кем доминирует.</p><p>Какаши стонет, опять, чертовски сладко, Гай не понимает, как он продолжает себя ублажать в таком неудобном положении, но ничего не говорит. Какаши несильно вгрызается в кожу на ладони, толкается языком, будто целуется («Интересно, это он так после встречи с Дейдарой фантазирует?» — мимолётом думает Гай), снова вгрызается, снова зализывает укусы. Что-то неразборчиво мычит и обмякает. Его ладонь липкая. Гай почти чувствует, как с них обоих идёт пар.</p><p>Гай доносит Какаши, укладывает на его одноместную кровать, заранее застеленную и готовую, вздыхает, целует в горящую алым щёку.</p><p>— Я вижу, тебе понравилось. Я рад.</p><p>Отряхивает ладонь.</p><p>— Эй, Гай, — тихо зовёт его Какаши. Тот оборачивается. Какаши красивый, нагой, с красными, в тон бёдрам, щеками. — В следующий раз можешь поделиться своими пожеланиями. Приму всё.</p><p>Гай улыбается, выставляя вперёд большой палец, и уходит. В душе общежития под обжигающей струей он сбрасывает напряжение сам.</p><p>На следующий день он окликает Какаши, зашедшего за Наруто в «Ичираку».</p><p>— Соперник, у нас тут банкет по случаю дня рождения нашего дорогого Эбису, — улыбается во все тридцать два Гай. — Я, как его бывший сокомандник, не могу упустить это событие.</p><p>Какаши настораживается.</p><p>«Чёрт бы его побрал со вчерашней фразой», — только и проносится в голове Какаши.</p><p>—<i>Присядешь</i>? — улыбается Гай, и Какаши видит в ней столько издевательства.</p><p>Тот замирает. Оглядывает толпу доброжелательных джонинов — надо же, почти все пришли. И Асума с Куренай, и Генма с Райдо, даже Анко, и та заглянула.</p><p>— Тебя так не хватает для полноты картины, — подхватывает она. — Да и Эбису будет только рад такому уважаемому гостю.</p><p>— Давай, Какаши. Я сегодня угощаю, — говорит Гай. — Бери любую порцию, с любыми добавками, даже с твоими дурацкими баклажанами.</p><p>— Во-о-оу, Какаши-сенсей, неслыханная щедрость! — слышит слова Гая Наруто. — А я, а я могу присоединиться?</p><p>Гай вздыхает.</p><p>— Ну, если тебе не неловко в нашей компании, почему нет?</p><p>— Ур-ра! — подскакивает Наруто. — Это же джекпот, даттебайо! Вторая порция огромного рамена со свининой за день! <i>Садитесь</i> с нами, Какаши-сенсей, тем более, Густобровик-сенсей ваш друг…</p><p>— И вечный соперник! — поддакивает Гай.</p><p>Какаши очень тихо и медленно вздыхает. Бесплатный рамен. И <i>«присесть»</i>. Бесплатный, чтоб его Хаширама побрал, рамен.</p><p>— Ну-у… Я, пожалуй, не голоден. — Какаши из последних сил надеется, что никто не услышит урчания его живота. — В другой раз, спасибо за приглашение, Гай… и все остальные.</p><p>Сохранить невозмутимость на лице для него не составляет труда, но Какаши покидает «Ичираку» едва слышно ругаясь в маску.</p><p>«Что ж, Гай, если это плата за столь приятный вечер… Это всего стоило», — думает Какаши, улыбнувшись.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>